The Chosen Ones
by Shinigami10
Summary: Hotaru is Dark/death while Usagi is light/life. Pan is the guardian of all forces. What happens when the peace is shattered and evil rises? Nothing good. Major Crossovers. There is like 10 alone! If i get a bunch of Reviews ill make the chaps longa
1. Default Chapter

When the Dimensions Clash  
  
Disclaimer: (to Oscar Myer theme) OH I WISH I  
WERE A REALLY RICH PERSON!  
FOR THAT IS WHAT I REALLY LIKE TO BE  
CUZ IF I WERE A REALLY RICH PERSON  
I WOULD OWN A LOT OF ANIME!  
  
(translation: Do you money leeches really think  
a 12 year old carries around Ben Franklins in  
her wallet and goes around saying "I own Sailor  
moon.and other junk?" uhhhh no?)  
  
Summary: Hotaru and Usagi are both Goddesses. One Death and One Life. As it so happens, they are both needed to help protect every universe (and its brother) from a growing evil. But an unexpected person is chosen as the Guardian. MAJOR CROSSOVER!  
  
The normally chaotic and evil attracting Earth was- peaceful and  
serene. Ever  
  
since chaos was banished, nothing really happened anymore. Birds sang joyfully while  
  
dogs bounded with their grinning owners. As great as it sounded, it wasn't right. In  
  
fact while everyone else was enjoying the calm, two unlikely people were growing  
  
suspicious. Two teenagers in Tokyo to be precise.  
  
Usagi glared intently on her math homework, determined to receive an  
A+. As  
  
farfetched as the idea was, she was actually steadily receiving As Bs and  
  
sometimes Cs. But for some reason she couldn't think tonight. It wasn't the  
  
usual spacing out. It was like she was separated into two halves. One wanting  
  
to study her heart out into the upcoming quiz and the other was worried. A  
  
sinking feeling was forming into her stomach and growing. But little did she  
  
know that a fellow warrior was feeling the same way.  
  
Hotaru couldn't sleep. She was wide awake and expectant. Shaking her  
head,  
  
she slowly rose from her small bed and gracefully slid down the stairs. After the  
  
battle with Chaos, her age had unexpectantly rose in sync with her queen.  
  
Hence, her bed was too small. Michiru promised to buy her a new bedroom set  
  
on Saturday. As she reached for a glass from the top shelf and contemplated  
  
reasons for the dread residing in her heart. Inwardly she groaned. Every time  
  
this happened, another enemy showed up and she usually died. Sighing,  
  
Hotaru drained her cup and swallowed a sleeping pill before trudging back up  
  
the stairs.  
  
Son Pan stared intently at the wall in front of her. It had been two  
years since  
  
Goku had disappeared with Shenlong. While everyone else seemed to forget  
  
about it, Pan couldn't. It was her idol, the person she hoped to be at least half  
  
of when she grew older.  
  
As the days grew older, the distance between the Z fighters and  
herself  
  
seemed to grow. There was only one who understood her pain and shared it.  
  
Uub. The duo became close despite the angry thoughts toward him before.  
  
When she was four, her grandfather left in the middle of a tournament with  
  
Uub and trained with him for 10 years. Of course he came to visit but.  
  
She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the grinning  
man  
  
behind her. "I would have thought your ability to sense other beings would  
  
have grown, not slipped Pan." The youngest Son jumped and turned around  
  
to see, "Grandpa.G?", a trembling squeak took the place of Pan's normally  
  
strong and confident voice. It took a while to analyze this akward situation.  
  
Here stood a man who has been gone in who knows where for two years and  
  
just popped up out of no where. Like daisies. Squinching her eyes a bit,  
  
Gohan's daughter gazed at this surprise.  
  
Hair that defied gravity? Check  
  
A permanent lopsided grin? Check  
  
A blue and white gi? Check  
  
Tears sprung into her eyes as she took a flying leap towards her  
Grandfather.  
  
She curled up in his arm while sobbing pitifully. Goku just fondly held her with  
  
a sad smile on his face, knowing this reunion was not going to last long. All of  
  
the Universes were in peril and she was one of the keys to saving them. A tear  
  
slid down the strongest man to ever lives cheek.  
  
Wat^? I just wanted to give a taster. If I get more than 10 reviews, ill make the chapters much longer! Can some one tell me how to do that HTML stuff? Please and thankyou!  
  
OVER AND OUT Shingami02 


	2. Trying To Understand

Shinigami: HEY .THIS IS SHINIGAMI!  
  
Heero: Omae O Korosu! (points gun at Shinigami)  
  
Shinigami: *Smirk* OOOHHHH RELENA!  
  
Heero: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Relena: *Smirk* HHEEEERRROOOO  
  
Heero: +_+  
  
Relena and Shinigami: YES! 2 POINTS!  
  
Relena: Heero Yuy.SAY THE DISCLAIMER.NOW! *pulls out whip*  
  
Heero: *Grumble* .SHINIGAMI DOESN'T OWN ANY THING.*Pulls out Grenade* OMAE O KOROSU!  
  
Shinigami: WHAT THE?? WHADDYA MEAN I DON'T OWN ANYTHING? OH, NOW YOU'RE IN FOR IT BUSTER. GUNDAM PILOT OR NOT!  
  
Heero: (High Squeaky voice) EEP! Sorry?  
  
Trying to Understand  
  
Pan gazed at her supposedly deceased Grandfather. "Hey, Grandpa, what's with  
  
the serious face? Your back! You should be celebrating!" Goku's sad gaze was unnerving  
  
but his uncharacteristic silence was down right scary. Something was definitely up.  
  
With a great sigh, Son Goku closed his eyes. "Panny-uh" Pan's forehead  
  
crinkled with confusion. "Grandpa? Just say it. Whatever it is.I'm sure I can handle  
  
it," She prodded softly. "This is going to take a lot of time to explain. I don't want your  
  
father to know I'm here so we'll have to teleport to some where secluded." Silencing any  
  
further questions, the son of Bardock grabbed hold of his only Granddaughter . both of  
  
them disappearing into thin air.  
  
A scout meeting was definitely in order. Something was fishy and Usagi didn't  
  
like the smell of it. It was strange. Almost like evil polluted in the air. It made her feel  
  
filthy and disgusting. Yes. A scout meeting was definitely in order.  
  
After calling her trusted Senshi, Usagi began her trudge toward the Hino Shrine.  
  
As she walked, she began to linger on past memories, both sad and happy. She smiled  
  
when she remembered being told she was Sailor Moon. It was that night that she had to  
  
leave her happy and normal life to be a Pretty Suited Sailor Soldier.  
  
And then came Chibi-Usa. Pedestrians stared at her while she randomly laughed  
  
about her future daughter. Mamoru's face was priceless when he heard that he was her  
  
father. Usagi froze.  
  
Mamoru.  
  
Her boyfriend in America.  
  
Her future husband and co ruler.  
  
Part of her wanted that future. but the other half didn't. Mamoru and herself had  
  
grown apart, due to his dreams to become a doctor. That fuzzy feeling that appeared  
  
whenever he was there wasn't 'there' any more.  
  
Her heavy heart soon disappeared as she approached the Shrine.  
  
Hotaru looked out the window of Haruka's cherished red car. Why would Usagi  
  
call a meeting? Was there a danger? Was her unusually accurate gut feeling right again?  
  
So many questions! I just hope Usagi has answers.  
  
Once inside the shrine Hotaru found a seat next to Michiru began to impatiently  
  
drum her fingers on the table. The drumming stopped when a sharp look was cast her  
  
way from Setsuna.  
  
"Now that you are all here, I'll begin" Sighing heavily, Usagi crinkled her  
  
eyebrows. "Has any one noticed a disturbance in Earth's air?" A wave of confusion hit  
  
everyone. Except one. Why wasn't she surprised! "Hotaru? Wow, you've grown is such a  
  
short time- oh.yes.back to the subject! Hotaru-chan, do you know of anything?"  
  
Neo Queen Serenity asked, cut short because of the dark glares shot at her from being  
  
side tracked. "Yes Usa-chan. I laid awake all night thinking about why I couldn't go to  
  
sleep." Hotaru then muttered a few incoherent words that sounded like 'sleeping pill  
  
didn't help'. Usagi laughed nervously. "Well, I actually asked you guys to come 'here'  
  
because of Rei's ability to read the fire. So Rei? You up to it? Or have you gotten rusty  
  
on us?" "You wish Odango-atama.You wish." A smirk was sported on the senshi of  
  
Mar's face.  
  
An uncomfortable silence had settled it self upon the two Saiyens. "Grandpa G?  
  
What are we doing on Kami's lookout? If you didn't want Papa to know, then you sure  
  
as heck don't want Piccolo-san to know!" Goku looked at Pan with confused eyes. "Pan.  
  
Piccolo is dead." Those three life less words brought Pan back to reality. The only reason  
  
her grandfather would be here is because of some threat to the world, or something.  
  
"I came here to train you in the Room of Time and Spirit. With Dende's permission of  
  
course!" Looking into Pan's confused blue orbs, Goku patted her shoulder. "Everything  
  
will be explain very soon Pan." Very Soon.  
  
Sailor Pluto shivered. She was the Guardian of Time. She should 'know' when  
  
something bad is going to occur. And this was supposed to be a time of peace.  
  
Rei POV Odango was correct. There was something wrong with the atmosphere, as my  
  
Great Fire Reading confirmed. "So, What do we do now?" The senshi looked at me  
  
almost instantly. "What did you see Rei-chan?" Ah yes. The brains of the bunch. Its  
  
typical that she would be the first person to try to 'analyze' the situation. "I saw death and  
  
evil, Ami. And I saw that only seven chosen ones can defeat it." Slowly but surely, 6  
  
smirks appeared on 6 warriors ex-confused faces. Lita pounded her fist into her hand.  
  
"Why didn't ya say so Pyro? Lets go kick some evil butt!"  
  
Haruka POV Yep, that was Lita for you. "We cant do that! You of all people should know that  
  
Lita!", I snapped. Jeeze, these Inner Senshi were so inexperienced. "Watch it blondey.  
  
From what I hear, you rush into battle faster than Usagi can inhale a milkshake." A huff  
  
was heard from Keneko-chan. "Who you calling blondey, blondey?" Venus turned a  
  
shade of red that wasn't yet invented. I smirked with satisfaction.  
  
"Let's stay on topic." Usagi said. "As Ruka-chan said, we can't just charge into  
  
battle without knowing what we are up against." She put her hand to her head and  
  
looked at the silent Hotaru. We need help.  
  
Yes Usagi. I know.  
  
I know.  
  
Ok! Let me tell you the details. Ok first, This is a pretty big crossover. The main characters are: Son Pan, Sailor Moon/Sailor Saturn, Kamiyaa Kaoru, Ayeka, Kagome, and then a character from a series of your choice. MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE! 2nd is.I NEED HELP WITH HTML!  
  
Shinigami OVER AND OUT! 


	3. When a DemiSaiyen is Outmatched

Kagome: *Laugh* At long last . . . the 3rd CHAPTER!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! So what?  
  
Hitoshi: I wouldn't do that if I were you- too late ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Eh? *Turns Around* Ack! *Screams Like a girl*  
  
Kagome: SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT  
  
Hitoshi: *Snicker* Told ya! On with da fic.  
  
When an evil villain meets a demi-saiyan  
  
If Selenity weren't so hard in training, I'd say she was a well- rounded person. Well, and the fact that she is as strict as hell. Not only were we trained in our skills, but she was relentless in our studies. Does the woman love to see me struggle in Math or what? It's only been a few weeks and already we are almost as strong as our past selves as the powerful duo: Life and Death.  
  
Mother explained to me that it was probably because that we have part of our past life's life (1) memory. Well, I think we are just fast learners. In this little session, I also found that I had a trustworthy friend in Hotaru. She was honest, trustworthy, kind : everything that you would want in a friend! If someone had told me that she was death now, and I didn't know, I would've sent them to a mental home.  
  
Minako . . . I think you have a rival! Oh speak of the devil! "Hey Hotaru!" She had entered through the kitchen doors of our new temporary home. It was big! "Usagi-chan? Did you sleep well?" I nodded vigorously in response. "As did I. I feel so renewed and fresh!" I frowned in amusement. " 'Renewed and fresh'? Sounds like something that would come off a Deodorant commercial. . ." Hotaru giggled, to my satisfaction.  
  
"Hey, Hotaru . . . How much longer until we are out of this hell house?" Hotaru gasped in mock horror. "Usa-chan! Its not that bad!" She blinked and looked around. "On second thought, maybe you're right." She said dully. "Ohhhh giirrrrllls! Today we are going to learn to teleport!" I glared at the wall seperating me from my 'oh so perfect' past mother. I looked at Hotaru and mimicked the annoying proclamation. Geeze Hotaru is a push over. . . Maybe I should consider a career in comedy.  
  
Demension: Dragon/  
  
It was so bright! Wow! I grinned at ran to the edge of the look out. "Free at last!" I looked back at Grandpa. Well, there goes my 'long lasting' excitement. "What's wrong now Gramps?", I sighed. "The Evil knows that we are readying our defense. It is trying to hurry its plan to devour all humans." I glared at him. "You knew what it was doing and didn't tell me?" No fake hurt this time. That hit me hard, my own ancestor couldn't trust me. I turned away from him, intent on concealing my pain. "Hey, lets go to HFIL now. Ok?" I managed to choke out. "Sure Panny!" Good, he is totally oblivious!  
  
I felt his goofy gaze on my back. "Hey Pan, I'll race you to Piccolo, who ever gets there first is the fastest!" I turned around in determination. "You're on!" I responded. "Ready?" I put two fingers onto my head. "Set?" I quickly looked for Mr. Piccolo's ki. "GO!" And off we went, going so fast that everything was a big colorful blur.  
  
I appeared on the ground. I glared at the man next to me. "You won . . ." I admitted grudgingly. "Ahem." Someone behind us let out a slight cough. "Mr. Piccolo!" I grinned and ran up to him. "Hey kid. You've grown. How did you get here?" Leave it to the green man to cut straight to the point.I pointed to my grandfather. "Goku? I thought that you were long gone." Piccolo shook his head. "I should've known by now . . . Saiyen's are like weeds" Grandpa gave me a slight nod to inform me that I wasn't a part of this conversation. Rolling my eyes, I flew off, in search of some one I knew.  
  
I landed near a cave by a red lake. Hold up. . . Red lake? Ok. . . This place is creepy. "Hey, no puny kids aloud!" A guy with a English accent walked up to me. And I thought I was short! He puts midgets to shame. "I maybe a kid but I'm sure as hell not puny." I put my fists up and smirked. "You wanna piece of this? Or are you afraid to get whooped by a girl, twice your size." His naturally red face turned even darker. Wow, man! His face is on fire!. "Why you- GINYU FORCE!"  
  
I coughed. Ginyu force? Interesting name . . . It makes me hungry. Almost as soon as the name was called, a bunch of weird colored guys appeared. Oh geeze. And I thought that the red guy was ugly. The purple one and the orange haired guy got him beat. "Jeice, how many times do I have to tell you? I am the leader! I make the calls! Got it?" Purple-man sure knows how to make a scene. A whole bunch of aliens came out of the cave, probably because of the racket the 5 stooges were causing.  
  
I waved, mockingly of course. "Hiya! My names Son Pan! What's yours?" Oh yeah, that created some tension. I have to thank Bra later for teaching me how to get on some ones nerves on purpose. "You make a mockery out of us? Son Pan? What kind of name is that?" My left eyebrow twitched. "Please please PLEASE don't tell me you haven't heard of Son Goku." I said. Cool! Intended results. The red guy looks rather pink now.  
  
"G-G- Goku?", the purple guy managed to choke. I looked at him sarcastically. "No. The Candy Man. Of course Goku you nitwit." I love that word Nitwit. Mr.Vegeta calls me one all the time! I feel so special! "Ginyu. Please don't tell me your still afraid of that monkey." Oh. I remember that voice. Hehehe. This is gonna be fun. "Hey freezer but. How's it going? Still recovering from that thrashing I gave you I see." Freiza's eyes narrowed dangerously. Well, dangerously for him. I don't take no stuff. "Is that a challenge?", I asked smartly.  
  
Two more faces enter the picture. "Heh. A little girl. I could use some entertainment." He smirked seductively. Oh my god. I think he's checking me out! Hey, I remember this guy from one of Vegeta's stories that he used to tell me and Bra. Napper? Nappy? All I know is that he was bald . . . and big. " Hey Nappy! I don't think Vegeta would want you talking about his daughter's best friend like that, do you?" God , these people were easy to scare. All I need now is a grim reaper costume, then I'll be all set.  
  
I turned to the other face. Seventeen? Oh no. Oh nononononono. Ok. This is where I draw the line. This guy is like 15 billion times stronger than me. Quickly I back away, setting aside my pride. I start to whistle and say, "Sorry, I cant stay! Uh, My , uh, Grandpa is waiting for me! Buh bye!" I lifted off into the air hoping to get away. No such luck. Seventeen appeared in front of me. "ARHHHH!" His smirk is so annoying! "I don't think so. Ill have a little fun with you first."  
  
Demension/ moon/  
  
Today Serenity-sama is going to teach us our signature moves. I guess I can decide who can die, and Usagi-chan can decide who can live. For example, if a baby was being delivered, I have a say on if it will live or die. Usagi could save severly injured person from the brink of me! Hahahaha! You know . . . I'm death . . . ah. . . you don't get it. "Oh Hotaru? Its time! Lets go!" Oh. . . she is calling me! "Coming Serenity- sama!"  
  
Serenity teleported us to some strange planet. The gravity seemed lighter, like I was weightless. "This is Planet Mau, children!" Usagi tilted her head. "Isnt that Luna's home planet? What are we doing here?" Serenity spared a glance at her daughter. "Patience is a virtue young Serenity." I had to hold Usagi back from pummeling the ex-queen of the milky way. I inwardly sighed. No matter how many times Usagi tells Serenity- sama to call her by her earth name, it goes through one ear and out the other. "Today my young culprits, we learn to control our powers and techniques!" She looked at both of us intently before shaking her long shiny mane of purple hair. "I need you both to transform." Usagi looked at me with a smile. "MOON ETERNAL POWER!", she called.  
  
"SATURN POWER!" I followed. Soon we were both in our senshi fuku's looking ready to fight. I adjusted my hands on the Silence Glaive. My eyes found themselves back at Serenity reagel face. She gently smiled. "Do you know the power you hold now? By tomorrow, you will be 1,000,000 stronger." I staggered backwards. "What?"  
  
IM BACK! MY PAPA CAVED IN! . . . I would like to thank my cousin for teaching me to cry on command. . . Any way. . . Keep the votes coming! I really would like to see this fic . . . Don't you?  
  
Hitoshi Kid - Over and out 


	4. Sorry!

Hey all you reviewers out there. Well. . . Shinigami10 is like. . . .no mo (u have to watch the power puff girls to appreciate that joke.) If you want to stay tuned to the story, go to Hitoshi-kid (me) and read more. I accidentally posted that chapter on the wrong name! Lol. So. . . just go to www.fanfiction.net and um. . . look for me.hotoshi in the Sailor Moon Crossover section. I posted the 3rd chapter again on the right name so it would be there! I'm betting my cousin that I can make a story go to at least 100 reviews..HELP! 


End file.
